


A plan

by gongheohae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff not even sorry, healthy relationship developement is my new kink, underage boys not fucking!! a good thing for y'all, wrote it when i was dreaming of sleep during a night at work so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: Lee Daehwi has a plan he follows every night, a plan all about Bae Jinyoung.





	A plan

The WANNA ONE dorm, as comfortable as it may have seemed, just like anything else in the world wasn't perfect at all. If you think of it, it wasn't even close to perfect, with only three bedrooms for eleven boys and no privacy at all, with the scent of sweat and undone dishes that just wouldn't disappear, no matter how many air fresheners Minhyun put around. But on the top of that, there was one, main problem that would make the boys stay up late despite their exhaustion - only one bathroom for all eleven of them.  
This inconvienience of the way they were accomodated was defnitely in Lee Daehwi's favour as acting out a whole, detailed performance, Daehwi would always stick to his plan and the plan complimented the circumstances perfectly. Busy days and sleepless nights during the group promotions weren't enough to make his mind tired just like his body was, he had a plan he had to follow and he actually did, each and every night. 

 

The first step was loosing every round of each rock, paper, scissors and this one was the easiest. The order in which the boys would shower was decided each night by the casual game and Daehwi would never admit it out loud, but at those short moments in the evenings he thanked the gods above for not gifting him with any talents when it comes to game. He would never, as well, admit that his heart would skip a beat every time he saw someone's fingers forming scissors when his own, straight palm expressed the "paper" shape.

 

Daehwi was never good at any games and always ended up showering last, pouting and whining as loud as he could and acting as grumpy as he could while waiting and that exactly was the second part of the plan. He would always give much thought to his acting performances and to say that they were bad would be an obvious lie. Everyone would always feel and act sorry towards Daehwi, who would usually let them know how mad he was a thousand of times. Or rather making them believe he was actually mad, to begin with.

 

Having finished the whole performance, Daehwi would move to the third part which was taking a short nap in a meanwhile to have some energy for the following day and waiting for someone to wake him up when his turn would come. That part wasn't difficult at all as well and you could definitely say it was his body's favourite as it didn't require it to stay awake, careful not to get caught.

 

The fourth step was his least favourite, always rushing to the bathroom and trying to take a shower as fast as he could, but always ending up with a drop of shampoo in his eye or slipping on the wet floor, the situation as unlucky as he was, waisting the precious sleep-time. The other members would always joke around about how he supposedly showered for hours and it made him go mad every single time as in reality he was really trying as hard as he could to shower quickly. The fourth step of the plan was never in his favour and he eventually got used to that and started not to feel discouraged by those small incidents. The only exception was the time when he dropped the full toothpaste tube into the toilet by accident, but with lots of effort he finally forgot the situation and approached the fourth step the way it was. A disaster.

 

The fifth and the final step was what he liked best and treated like a reward for a long day when it finally passed. He would quietly step out of the bathroom, trying not to wake anyone up and on his toes, carefully, move to his bedroom. The cracking sound of the door when they opened didn't even scare him anymore during the night, he got so used to that. Having closed the door behind himself, Daehwi would never head to his own bed. Instead, he would check where exactly Jinyoung was through the blankets, carefully with his fingertips. He had to know whether he slept by the wall as usually, or by the edge of the bed like he sometimes did and having made sure he wouldn't wake Jinyoung up by falling down on his body, he would slide unter the blanket where the space left for him was.

 

His own nose snuggled into Jinyoung's neck was the best feeling of each night, along with the strong arm he would occasionally feel around his waist if the boy wasn't asleep deeply enough not to notice his presence. Sometimes Jinyoung would wait for him to come, staring up at the ceiling, arms under his head, listening to the sounds from the bathroom and trying to figure out when would Daehwi finish his daily, evening routine. That was how Daehwi liked to see him best, but honestly even a sight of Jinyoung deeply asleep, his mouth wideo open, snoring, didn't make him complain. As long as he could snuggle his nose into the boy's neck, he was fine. Much more than just fine, actually.

 

When Jinyoung first suggested the plan to him, just before their debut, he was scared, scared that someone would notice and think of him differently and that was what Jinyoung was worried about, too. He told him that everyone might have already known that both of them were close, very close and always together, but nobody would expect them to stick together to that extent, when both of them had their own, comfortable, single beds. He told him that nobody would just treat it as an ordinary think and he knew Jinyoung was right. Daehwi was scared to death and if caught, he wouldn't be able to give them any reasonable explanation other than "This way I feel safe" of "Jinyoung's skin smells like home" and he was sure they wouldn't understand those. But despite the fact how badly scared he was, nothing bad would ever happen. Actually, nothing would happen at all, except for Jinyoung grabbing him closer and a wide smile growin on his lips afterwards, just before he would fall asleep.

 

The mornings were another times when Daehwi felt thankful for how unlucky he always was. His sleeping problems that caused him to wake up a few time a night have always been a nightmare to him, but now that he was following the plan, they have turned into a blessing. Everytime he woke up, he would check the time and when he knew the others woud be getting up soon, he would just quietly return to his own bed, making sure not to disturb Jinyoung in his sleep.

 

During the first night like that, he was terrified by the thought that he might have overslept and got caught, but luckily, nothing like that happened. Actually, since he had started using Jinyoung's bed like his own, he got caught only once, by Sungwoon who was sleepy enough on his way to the bathroom that a short "I had a nightmare" was enough for him not to ask any more questions. 

 

During the first night like that, Daehwi was stressed out and everything was awkward, even though Jinyoung was the one who suggested the plan to him, he still felt awkward when their legs would touch, when their arms would touch. He literally felt like he was invading Jinyoung's private space like an unwanted visitor for the whole night. Even when Jinyoung welcomed him that night it was awkward, a slight smile, a quiet "Hey" whispered, body stiff and tense when Daehwi was laying down. The morning was awkward as well, getting up carefully not to touch Jinyoung by accident, uneasy and uncomfortable in a new situation, lost in the dark and finally hitting his toe into the bed and swearing a little to loud.

 

Now the nights were totally different, it wasn't awkward at all to be clingy anymore, it wasn't awkward at all to wrap his limbs around Jinyoung when the boy was sleeping, it wasn't awkward at al; to wake up to a forehead kiss and frown to a sudden breeze of his morning breath.

 

During the first night, he got up hearing a short "bye" just before he sat down on his own bed, confused and not comfortable at all, stressed out, eyes searching for any potential witnesses of the situation in the dark, scared that they might have been caught and he saw Jinyoung's face, the face as worried as his own was. And now, for the first time, instead of the usual "Bye", all he heard was a muttered "stay".

 

So he did, he wasn't scared anymore, not with his nose buried in Jinyoung's neck.


End file.
